Bath tubs and other similar types of basins typically have hot water and cold water supply lines with either separate valves or a common valve provided for controlling flow of hot and cold water to a mixed outlet feeding a tub filler line. Bathtub spouts are then commonly mounted on the tub filler line. A separate drain waste and over flow system is typically provided having a drain at a bottom of the basin with a branch line extending upwardly to an over flow connection communicating through an opening in the tub wall spaced upwardly from the bottom of the tub. The overflow remains open to also act as a vent for the drain line. In general it is aesthetically unappealing to have both a spout and a separate overflow spaced apart along the tub wall. Furthermore installation requires unnecessary effort in forming two separate holes in the wall for plumbing the two components separately.
One known device is manufactured by Geberit Manufacturing Inc. of Michigan City, Ind., as described at http://www.us.geberit.com. The device provides a tub filler and an overflow within a common housing. To prevent back flow, a check valve is connected in series with the flow into the device in combination with a required vacuum breaker upstream and in series with the flow into the device, at higher elevation than the flood level of the tub, that is a top edge of the tub. The flow inlet of the tub filler is provided at a side of the device, perpendicular to the flow outlet into the tub, requiring extra elbow connectors and installation time as compared to a conventional spout. As the backflow prevention components of the check valve and vacuum breaker are required to be upstream from the device servicing would require messy and time consuming removal of components from the plumbing line buried within the wall.